


Bespelled(man)

by Missy



Category: Boy Meets World, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Frogs, Gen, Humor, Magic, Magic-Users, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric ought to avoid dating witches - especially the ones who love cursing mortals.  When he starts hiccuping up frogs after a bad date, it's Rachel's friend who comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bespelled(man)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).



“OK,” Rachel sighs, holding Eric’s head as he hiccups a frog into her palm. “This is pretty bad.”

“Just pretty bad?” Eric asks, leafing through the phone book in a desperate search for a doctor that might treat Eric’s condition. His suggestion that they order an aquarium to keep the frogs in one place had been met with groans, but there was some sense of hope

Eric groans, his head rolling in her lap. “She’s kind of right – I can breathe and eat and stuff…but there’s no way the honies are gonna look at me with frogs coming out of my mouth!”

Rachel pats his hair. “What did that girl say to you when she left you in the cemetery?”

“The one in the cool black robes with the black lipstick? That whenever I tell a lie frogs will come from my mouuthwaiiit!” Eric gasps. “That’s TOTALLY A CLUE GUYS!”

“…I think I know somebody who can help you,” says Rachel, peeking through her purse in search of her address book. “Until then, don’t lie.

“OK,” Rachel sighs, holding Eric’s head as he hiccups a frog into her palm. “This is pretty bad.”

“Just pretty bad?” Eric asks, leafing through the phone book in a desperate search for a doctor that might treat Eric’s condition. His suggestion that they order an aquarium to keep the frogs in one place had been met with groans, but there was some sense of hope in Rachel’s voice. He didn’t know why. _He_ had warned Eric to stay away from witches and look how right his advice had been!

Eric groans, his head rolling in her lap. “She’s kind of right – I can breathe and eat and stuff…but there’s no way the honies are gonna look at me with frogs coming out of my mouth!”

Rachel pats his hair. “What did that girl say to you when she left you in the cemetery?”

“The one in the cool black robes with the black lipstick? That whenever I tell a lie frogs will come from my mouuthwaiiit!” Eric gasps. “That’s a clue!! That’s a huge clue!!”

“…Yep. I think I know somebody who can help you,” says Rachel, peeking through her purse in search of her address book. “Until then, try not to tell a lie.”

“Okay,” says Eric. “It’s going to be fine! I’m just…ugh…fine…”

And then he belches up a toad.

**** 

Jack crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the blonde teenager who stands at the head of the couch over Eric, flipping through a dusty old spellbook. “Are you sure this girl’s qualified?” he asks. “She looks kind of young.”

“She’s an old friend of a friend from Salem,” Rachel says. “She was in town looking at colleges with her aunts, and I thought I saw her in the student union so I called my aunt who called another aunt who had her aunt’s hotel room number. I haven’t seen her in years but I remembered she’s into some kind of wiccan stuff. I know it’s kind of a hail mary but 

“Some kind of wiccan stuff? Rach, he’s burping up frogs!”

“Shh!” Rachel hisses. “Let Sabrina concentrate.”

“Oh I’m fine!” Sabrina says. “I’ve got this, no sweat.” She strolls confidently into the kitchen and starts rifling through the cabinets. “All I need is Rosemary, some wine, a little bit of parsley...” She paused. “Um…do you guys have an iron cauldron?”

“I’ll go to the store,” says Jack. 

“Hey, man! Can you grab me a bag of Snowcaps? I’m starving!” Eric yells after Jack’s retreating back.

 

** 

He comes back with an iron skillet, which turns out to be a perfectly reasonable substitute for a cauldron. After an hour of boiling and cooling, Sabrina presents Eric with a Solo cup filled with a thin, green drink. “It shouldn’t be too bitter,” she says. “Take it all in one gulp, then we’ll wait ten minutes.”

Eric follows Sabrina’s instructions to the letter, and his roommates gather to watch. After a long, pregnant pause Sabrina asks, “okay. Now tell a lie. The biggest lie you can think of!”

Eric’s eyes dart from Rachel, to Jack, to Sabrina. “I’m okay with drinking what I just drank even though I don’t know what’s in it.”

A long pause. 

Nothing.

The group’s cheers echo through the loft, and Eric gives Sabrina his immediate thanks. “How can we thank you?” he asks.

“Honestly?” Sabrina asks. “Take me out for pizza, I’m starving.”

And so off they go together for a dinner of merriment and celebration, making only one stop on the way to release ten very green toads back into the relative wild of the nearest wildlife sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of adjacent to but not a sequel to the witchcraft-related BMW episode; different witch, different curse, all of the Sabrina crossover action!


End file.
